Of Betrayal and The Consequence
by kaereosami
Summary: Kesalahpahaman yang tak segera diluruskan bisa membunuh siapapun di akhir cerita / MinYoon (Jimin/Yoongi) fic / BTS / Genderswitch / Drabble


Title: Of Betrayal and The Consequence

Pairing: MinYoon, slight!TaeKook,

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance, Angst

Length: Drabble

Warning: Genderswitch!

Summary: Kesalahpahaman yang tak diluruskan bisa membunuh siapapun di akhir cerita.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kita berpisah.."

Tiga kata sakral yang seharusnya tak pernah terucap dari bibir sepasang suami istri terdengar memecahkan keheningan dalam suatu ruangan.

Kata-kata mengerikan untuk mengakhiri suatu perjanjian suci yang terucap dari mulut dua insan yang saling mencintai di hadapan Tuhan.

Lamat-lamat pria yang mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut bisa mendengar isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari bibir tipis lawan bicaranya.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat wanita cantik yang sudah menjadi pendamping hidupnya selama kurang lebih dua belas tahun itu menitikkan air mata.

Ingin sekali ia merengkuh istrinya dalam dekapannya, namun logikanya menolak.

Senyuman manis tersungging di bibir tebalnya saat ingatannya memutar tanpa henti rangkaian fakta dan bukti yang baru saja berhasil ia dapatkan.

Hembusan nafas kasar terdengar darinya sebelum ia berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu, "Aku akan menyiapkan semua dokumen yang dibutuhkan untuk perceraian kita.. Kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya nanti.. Maafkan aku yang gagal menjaga hatimu agar tak terbagi, Yoongi noona.. Jangan khawatir.. Sebentar lagi kau akan terbebas dari Park Jimin.."

Dengan langkah gontai, pria itu pergi keluar rumah. Membuka pintu mobilnya, ia masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi mobil itu. Diraba dada kirinya yang sedari tadi terasa sesak. Setetes air mata meluncur dari ujung pelupuk matanya.

Jimin –pria itu- kemudian tertawa keras, namun bukan tawa bahagia yang ia siratkan. Kesedihan yang kental lah yang mewarnai tawanya.

Diacuhkannya air mata yang menolak untuk berhenti.

Dengan segera ia memacu mobilnya melaju ke suatu tempat yang ia yakini bisa menenangkannya.

.

.

"Umma.. aku pulang.." Ucap seorang gadis kecil yang terdaftar sebagai siswa kelas empat sekolah dasar itu saat memasuki rumahnya.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena tak mendapati sahutan dari ibunya yang terbiasa menyambut kepulangannya.

Gadis mungil itu kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah ruang tamu rumahnya, saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara seorang wanita yang menangis dari sana.

Matanya terbuka sempurna setelah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Dengan cepat ia melempar tas ransel kecil berwarna merah muda yang disampirkan di pundak sempitnya lalu berlari memeluk orang itu, "Umma kenapa menangis? Siapa yang sudah menyakiti umma?" Ia bertanya kepada wanita yang masih terisak di dekapannya.

Wanita tersebut kemudian menatap anaknya dengan tatapan mata sendu.

"Umma adalah seorang pendosa, Yoonji.. Umma adalah orang jahat.. Umma tidak pantas lagi menjadi ibumu.. Umma sudah menyakiti appa.. Yoonji, apa yang harus umma lakukan? Umma menghancurkan semuanya.." Air mata kini bagaikan air terjun yang jatuh di pipinya, menolak untuk berhenti seakan-akan mengingatkannya akan hati suaminya yang lebih tersakiti.

Yoonji yang tak mengerti harus menjawab bagaimana pun, hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu. Berusaha menenangkan ibunya dengan menyenandungkan beberapa lagu yang kerap ia nyanyikan bersama kedua orangtuanya saat mereka memiliki waktu bersantai.

Setelah menyadari ibunya tengah tertidur di pelukannya, gadis kecil itu membaringkan tubuh wanita yang lebih tua darinya di atas sofa yang mereka duduki.

Dihapusnya jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipi ibunya tersebut dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi keningnya.

_"Bahkan dalam tidur pun umma terisak.. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Di mana appa?" _Yoonji berfikir keras.

Tak pernah ia melihat ibunya sekacau ini sebelumnya.

.

.

Terdengar suara bel rumah yang berkali-kali ditekan dengan tak beraturan dari salah satu rumah di kawasan pedesaan yang terletak jauh dari keramaian kota.

Mungkin orang yang tak sengaja melewati depan rumah tersebut akan menganggap pria yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu itu adalah seseorang yang memiliki niat buruk kepada sang pemilik rumah –melihat dari penampilannya yang acak-acakan.

"Ya Tuhan, Jimin oppa!" Pekik seorang wanita yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah itu.

Dilihatnya baik-baik keadaan pria yang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok di samping pintu.

Rambut yang biasa tersisir rapi kini berantakan.

Mata yang biasa memancarkan tatapan tajamnya kini menatap sendu entah kemana dengan pelupuk yang membengkak.

Wajah tampan yang dihiasi jejak air mata yang mengering.

Kemeja putih yang sudah lusuh sama sekali tak menggambarkan dirinya yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara.

Pria itu menegakkan badannya dan menatap wanita yang masih terdiam di depan pintu itu dengan nanar, "Aku benci melihat air matanya.. Aku akan melepasnya.." Ia tersenyum manis sebelum keseimbangan menghilang dari tubuh tegapnya.

Beruntung kepalanya tak langsung terantuk lantai karena wanita tadi dengan segera menggapai tubuh lemahnya.

"Aku memang tak berguna, Kookie.." Tambah pria itu sebelum kesadaran mengkhianatinya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Apa yang terjadi, Jungkookie?" Seorang pria dengan sigap menghampiri dua orang yang tengah berada di atas lantai, setelah pulang dari kerjanya.

Jungkook –wanita tersebut- menggeleng sembari mengelus lengan Jimin sayang, "Aku rasa dia memiliki masalah dengan Yoongi unnie.. Tae oppa, bisakah kau membawanya ke dalam?" Ia meminta pada sang suami.

Taehyung melepas mantelnya lalu merengkuh tubuh Jimin dan menggendongnya masuk ke dalam rumah, tepatnya ke dalam salah satu kamar tamu di rumah itu.

"Buatkan teh hangat untuknnya, Kook.. Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Yoongi noona.." Pria yang bekerja sebagai guru di salah satu sekolah menengah yang terkenal di distrik tersebut menyarankan.

Sang istri mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Taehyung kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak istri dari sepupunya yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sampingnya.

Ditekannya tombol yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan wanita itu.

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, ia berhasil terhubung. Namun dahinya mengerut bingung saat yang menyapa pendengarannya bukanlah suara Yoongi melainkan suara seorang pria.

Taehyung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya dan melihat layarnya, memastikan barang kali ia salah menghubungi orang.

Namun sayang, berapa kali pun ia mengerjapkan mata, tetaplah nama Yoongi yang tertera di sana.

Kembali membawa ponsel itu mendekati telinganya, ia menatap Jimin sekilas, "Kau siapa?" Tanyanya pada siapapun orang yang menjawab panggilan itu dengan nada kasar.

Sepertinya ia mengerti mengapa sepupunya menjadi seperti itu.

.

.

.

A/N: Ini apa? Maaf yah, aku terobsesi punya emak macam Yoongi kayanya swag banget gitu.. :D Jadi kepikiran buat family!MinYoon.. Aku bisanya buat cerita angst sih jadi ya kaya gini jadinya.. hoho! Anyway salam kenal~ o/


End file.
